


Bridal Bloom!

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alll the fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Y'all gonna need a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: LoveAbounds!Eliwood finally gets his wife.





	Bridal Bloom!

Eliwood let out a long, deep mournful sigh. Close by, Marth and Caeda stared into each other’s eyes. A little bit away, his other form was gently carding his hand through Ninian’s (not _his_ Ninian) hair while murmuring softly to her. Down the hall, Lyn spoke to a visiting Hector.

 In short, he, LoveAbounds!Eliwood, was single and alone while couples surrounded him. How ironic.

 Eliwood sighed again and sank to the ground, resting his back against a pillar. It wasn’t such a good idea to wait for the next battle in the entrance hall after all. Perhaps he should go training…

 “Yo.” A voice spoke above him. Eliwood looked up to see Kiran. “What’re you all mopey for?”

 “Oh… It’s really nothing. Just… Feeling the irony, I suppose.”

 “The irony?”

 Eliwood gestured around him, a bitter smile on his face. Kiran’s sharp eyes took in the situation, then they nodded.

 “Come with me. I think I’ve got just the thing that’ll cheer you up.”

 

* * *

 

“Summoning?” Eliwood asked as he and Kiran finally arrived at the Summoning Ruins. “Are you going for anyone specific today?”

 “Maybe.” Kiran said playfully before hurrying over to a white, faintly glowing monolith. “Aha! Yes, they’re here. Eliwood, stay over there!”

 “Hm? But I wanted to read the inscription…”

 “Just stay!” Kiran yelled, backing up to prepare Breidablik. Eliwood took a seat on one of the broken walls.

 “Just a reminder—I’m going to have to drag you away if you waste too many orbs.”

 “Don’t worry! Hopefully this won’t take a lot!”

 Oscar, Beruka, Cain, Tailtiu, and Arthur. Kiran cursed softly after sending the heroes back home and reloaded their holy weapon again. Odin, Nowi, Camilla…

 It was on their ninth try that the glowing light and whipping winds of a rarer hero spun around monolith. Eliwood squinted his eyes against the bright light, trying to identify the silhouette…

 “H-Huh? I was just at the festival, wasn’t I? Um, well… Eliwood?”

 Eliwood blinked, mouth agape. Standing in front of him was Ninian, _his_ Ninian. Standing there, looking as beautiful as she did on their wedding day… Eliwood blinked again. No, she was as beautiful as she was on their wedding day! She was wearing her wedding dress again and carrying the exact same bouquet of flowers, along with that perfect blush on her cheeks…

 “E-Eliwood, stop staring! You’re embarrassing me!” Ninian squeaked, bringing up her bouquet to hide her face. Eliwood shook himself.

 “I-I’m sorry, my love. It’s just that… You look so beautiful.” Eliwood cautiously took a few steps closer to gently cup Ninian’s cheek. “It’s… Really you, right?”

 “Mm, yes. This is so embarrassing though… To be seen by you again in this dress… Gosh, I feel like a newlywed again!”

 Eliwood laughed. “Aren’t we still newlyweds?” Leaning down, he softly kissed Ninian. “I mean, although Roy does exist, we haven't quite gotten around to making him yet…” He whispered again her lips. “Perhaps we should change that…?”

 “AHEM.” Kiran cleared their throat loudly. “Lovebirds… I’m still here.”

 “O-Oh! I’m sorry!” Ninian jumped in surprise, blush reddening her cheeks again. “A-And you are?”

“The name’s Kiran. Welcome to Askr!”

 

* * *

 

“I see.” Ninian nodded in understanding. “To fight against Embla… Yes, I shall stay and do my part.”

“That’s great! And you have a pegasus too… And you can dance… Ah, this is going to be great! Alright, we’re done with that! Let’s head back, folks!”

 “Already? Are you sure you don’t want to try summoning,” Eliwood glanced down at the inscriptions, “Sanaki and Tharja?”

 "Er… No. That’ll just… Uh, be awkward and complicate some stuff, to say the least.”

 As Kiran began walking away, Ninian gave an apologetic look to Eliwood. “Forgive me, my love… I would love to walk back with you, but I think I’ll have to ride my pegasus… I would hate to get my dress dirty.”

 “Don’t worry about it. Actually… Do you think she can hold both of us?”

 

* * *

 

Clinging tightly to Ninian’s waist, Eliwood called down to the figure below them. “Kiran! We’ll see you back at the castle!”

 “What!? Hey, wait! Give me a ride too!”

 Ninian laughed, a beautiful sound, and Eliwood couldn’t resist the urge to lean in closer, turn her head gently, and steal a kiss.

 “Urgh! Nevermind! I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it!”

 Eliwood joined in on Ninian’s laughter this time, and the sunlight only seemed to brighten as the laughter of a happy couple flouted through the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> YO GUESS WHO GOT BRIDAL NINIAN.
> 
> ONLY ~40 ORBS, YEET
> 
> Oh hey look, a fic without any Genealogy characters in it... Wow ^^;;;. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this piece!


End file.
